jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jedi vs Sith Wiki
I had to change the skin as it was interfering with some of the templatesThe_Ferret 19:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Updates? This site has had the same featured article and featured media on the main page ever since it opened. Will it ever be updated? Aerandir 23:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, why not. Every so often I'll update the page with the highest voted articles. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 23:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *updated for Feb --Calmaen vor Lalimar 22:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *updated --Calmaen vor Lalimar talk 15:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *updated --Calmaen vor Lalimar talk 22:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Trial Unprotection I'm going to try unprotecting the main page, while I can watch it to see what happens. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 11:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Why've you re-protected the main page? Wikia policy is to only protect the main page if it gets excessive vandalism, which it was not doing. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 16:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Top Bar I was wondering, how does the "Popular pages", "Characters", and "Universe 1.5 Planets" drop downs at the top get updated? From where I'm sitting, they've all had the same entries ever since the switch to the new format, and yet I'm near certain that there are other articles that are surely visited frequently enough to have appeared on them. -- Dav Man'Sell 05:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Preview Images The nifty new preview images that appear in the various Categories, or near the bottom of Articles, that say "Read More". How are those images set, as the one that appears for Dav's Profile is no longer an image that is actually in the Article, and I was hoping to switch it to his Main picture. --Dav Man'Sell 05:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 'General Error: JedivSith Forums Unvalible.' I was wandering if anyone esle has been getting this error when trying to visit the main site/forums? Return to index page Another error: Return to index page =General Error= SQL ERROR [ mysql4 ] Table 's' is marked as crashed and should be repaired 1194 SQL SELECT u.*, s.* FROM phpbb_sessions s, phpbb_users u WHERE s.session_id = '4ad30ba312f990f529bb109d707495fd' AND u.user_id = s.session_user_id BACKTRACE FILE: includes/db/mysql.php LINE: 173 CALL: dbal->sql_error() FILE: includes/session.php LINE: 316 CALL: dbal_mysql->sql_query() FILE: index.php LINE: 24 CALL: session->session_begin() Please notify the board administrator or webmaster: admin@jedivsith.com Powered by phpBB © 2000, 2002, 2005, 2007 phpBB Group -Rigel Windas- Jedi, Sith, neither matters as we are all subject to the Will of the Force. 18:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) =General Error= SQL ERROR [ mysql4 ] Too many connections 1040 BACKTRACE FILE: includes/db/mysql.php LINE: 92 CALL: dbal->sql_error() FILE: common.php LINE: 212 CALL: dbal_mysql->sql_connect() FILE: index.php LINE: 20 CALL: include('common.php') Powered by phpBB © 2000, 2002, 2005, 2007 phpBB GroupIs this just a temporary thing and nothing to worry about or something more sinister? -Rigel Windas- Jedi, Sith, neither matters as we are all subject to the Will of the Force. 18:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC)